1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a hydromechanical transmission having a hydrostatic swash-plate type axial piston motor and a downstream planetary gear coaxial with the axial piston motor and having at least a single stage. The ring gear of the planetary gear is located on the inner surface of a hub which surrounds the planetary gear and the axial piston motor is mounted in a hub support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transmission with a partly integrated axial piston motor which is intended to drive a crawler or the final drive for a utility vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,425. Although hydromechanical transmissions of the prior art include an axial piston motor having a cylindrical drum wherein the swash plate is located in a cavity formed by a hub support acting as a web to reduce the length of the hydromechanical transmission compared to other hydromechanical transmissions, other components are required which increase the hydromechanical transmission length and the number of individual components.